


Zaraza

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, Gen, Humor, Sickfic, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, przeziębienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Emhyr jest chory, Geralt służy radą. Żarcik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Zaraza

\- Jest na to lek, ale może ci się nie spodobać - ostrzegł lojalnie Geralt, uparcie ignorując cesarskie tytuły.  
\- Powiedz mimo to - polecił Emhyr, gotow na naprawę wiele by pozbyć sie tej klątwy.  
\- Na pospolite przeziębienie najlepsze są przetwory z jeżyn i wyciągi z jeżówki. No i pare dni jeżeć, przepraszam, leżeć w łóżku.


End file.
